Love Triangle
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is love with Michonne. But the Governor is in love with Andrea. How will this end? Warnings: This is not a happy story. I wanted to try writing more dark stories. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm dumb she's a lesbian_  
_I thought I had found the one_  
_We were good as married in my mind_  
_But married in my mind's no good_

**_Pink Triangle- Weezer_**

Summary: Philip Blake "The Governor" is madly in love with Andrea from the first moment he sees her. Only problem is she is in love with her best friend Michonne. Too bad for Andrea he does not take rejection too well.

Inspired by the song Pink Triangle by Weezer and David Morrissey's beautiful face! Noone else could make the Governor likeable! Happy Birthday David! I am one of your biggest fans!

Note: Robert Kirkman owes the walking dead. And all the characters!

**1. First Meetings**

Andrea's blonde was falling in her face, her skin looked pale, and she was clearly ill. But even in her sickness, she was beautiful laying the hospital type bed.

"You wouldn't survive a day out there," I told her softly.

"You're right,"She answered laying her head against my shoulder.

_Why did this feel so good? Like she was meant to be mine. I had not felt this way since Sarah, my wife, had been alive. I knew how rare this feeling was._

_"Maybe you should stay with me tonight. I could look after you," I offered._

" Well, I am going to stay with Michonne. I allready promised her. Perhaps we can have dinner tomorrow. You can tell me more about Woodbury," Andrea said smiling softly.

"I can do that. You going to love it here," I said touching her soft face.

"I hope Michonne warms up to this place. I am tired of the constant traveling. I like to settle down somewhere," Andrea whispered.

"I think she will. I'll walk to you her apartment," I offered helping her up from the bed.

"You don't have too," She said blushing. I watched clearly as she put her shoes on. Even her feet were sexy, I thought.

"I want too. Give us a chance to get to know each other better," I said taking her hand.

"Okay," she said simply. _Walking hand in hand, I could see the townspeople looking at me impressed._

_Not only was I their leader, but I had this beautiful woman on my arm._

_Walking with Andrea on my arms made me feel more powerful somehow. I like this feeling. Could I be falling in love again? Was that even possiable?_

"You sure I can't look after you tonight? I feel terrible if anything happens ,"I offered again as she removed her hand from mine.

_I did not want to let her go for a minute, but I did not want to come on to strong either. There was no reason she would not come to me, I thought._

"That is sweet of you to worry, but Michonne will take excellent care of me," Andrea reassured me.

"I suppose your right. Goodnight, Andrea," I said giving up,only for the moment.

"Goodnight, Governor," Andrea said kissing my cheek quickly. _Clearly, she was interested I thought. Why else would she allow me to hold her hand and then kiss me? She needed some rest, and then she come back to my apartment._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Crush**

"I think someone has a crush," Michonne said as I entered the apartment.

I looked over at her and smiled. She had been pacing the floor waiting my return, I thought.

_"Me? On the Governor?" I said blushing._

_I would not deny he was attractive, but I did not think of him like that. To me it was like looking at beautiful sunset. I only needed to admire it from afar, and nothing else._

"Well, he is infatuated with you,"Michonne said walking toward me.

"No, I think he has something going on with Rowan already. And he was just being polite," I said a little annoyed.

_Did she not know by now? Had she not felt it? Every time I look it her, it was so obvious._

"Andrea, he wants you. The Governor is the type of man who gets what he wants," Michonne said laying on the bed with me.

_My heart started racing as soon she got close._

"He is not getting me. I have my heart set on someone else," I said placing my hand on hers.

_"Shane, I know how much you love him," Michonne whispered._

"I did love him. But Shane wants Lori. This person wants me or atleast I think so," I said softly touching her hand.

_Michonne looks up at me and smiles. There are no words now. Maybe because none are needed. She holds me in her arms and I feel her heart beating against mine._

_Did she know what was going on in my heart? That I had all things unexplained feelings for her? I was the one with the crush, I thought._

_I had a crush on Michonne, but what if it was not returned? Could I deal with that heartache?_

"I am going to get you something to eat," Michonne said getting up before I could even try to tell her how I felt.

"I am not really hungry," I objected.

"Andrea, you have to eat," Michonne said firmly.

"Okay, but will you lay down with me again after I am done?"

"Yes," she said kindly.

_Would_ _I ever find the words to tell her what was going on in my heart?_ _Maybe, I did not need words. Maybe I could show her somehow._

_She walked back over handing a plate with some bread and a glass of water._

_I took a bite of the bread and took a long sip of water._

_"Feel better?"_

_"Yes, you know what I need," I said taking her hand. Michonne said nothing, but smiled at me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Dinner**

"The Governor is here," Michonne said later the next day.

_It was late in the afternoon, and Michonne had stayed in bed with me for most of it._

_"May I come in?" The Governor said when I got to the floor door._

_"Sure," I said opening the door._

"I thought I check you. I noticed you had not been out all day," The Governor said looking into my eyes.

"Michonne and I were just resting," I said looking over at her.

"Good. You look more refreshed today," he smiles slyly.

"I am, thank you," I said feeling tension going on the room. Was it because Michonne could not stand him?

"Well, would you girls like to join me for dinner? I am having bbq. We slaughtered some pigs this morning," he said placing his hand on the lower part of my back.

"We would love too," I smiled.

"Not me," Michonne responded coldly.

"So just us then?"

"Yeah.. let me get my shoes on," I said walking into the next room.

"You bring her back with one hair out of place, I'll kill you," I heard Michonne say to the Governor.

"You've got me all wrong, I only want to make Andrea feel welcome here," he said calmly.

"We should go. Michonne, I'll be back soon," I said taking the Governor's hand when he offered it.

_Was she jealous? Why did she not say anything? If she asked not to go I wouldn't. Even if that would be rude. _

The Governor and walked hand in hand to his apartment.

The table was set for two, and there was more food than I could imagine.

"I figured Michonne would not come," the Governor said as I stared at the table. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Governor," I said taking a drink of the glass on the table. It was filled with Whiskey.

"Please, call me Philip. I am not on the clock," he grinned.

"I thought you did not tell your real name."

"Well, you are not just anyone. You are special," he said handing me a plate that was filled with food.

_I smiled remembering a guy I used to date name John. He never let me order my food on dates. Ofcourse this was not a date. Was it?_

"Thank you. This food is amazing. But you should have had Rowan join us,"I said looking over at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I just thought you two were an item," I said picking up my fork.

"No, she only a friend. I prefer blondes," he smiled again.

_Suddenly being in this room alone with him did not seem like such a good idea. That was clearly a come on. _

"Well, she is smitten with you," I said calmly. Then I took another drink of whiskey. As soon as I was done eating I leave. I sure it was innocent,but I did not feel comfortable. I had assumed there would be other people here. Atleast Rowan or Milton.

"A lot of girls get crushes on me. They like me for my title and power," he bragged.

"Well you are charming," I said looking down at my empty plate. I had not eaten this fast in my life.

There was no reason to be scared, I reasoned with myself. So Philip might be flirting. He would not make you do anything you did not want. He was a good man afterrall.

"Thank you. I have looking for the right woman to come along," he said filling my glass up again.

"I am sure she will," I said taking another drink. I needed to slow down with the alcohol, I decided feeling a bit light-headed.

"So how long has it been?"

"What?" I said looking annoyed. Was he actually asking how long ago it was since I had sex? There were certain lines you did not cross. Not with a stranger, I thought.

"Since you have had whiskey this good," he said softly.

"Oh...well not since before all the madness. My boyfriend John loved whiskey. Ofcourse he loved scotch too," I replied.

"Sounds like he had good taste," Philip said moving closer to me. He hands were on my shoulder, and he was standing behind the chair. He was almost hovering over me.

"Thank you, but I should probably get going. Michonne will get lonely," I said getting up from the chair. I knew it sounded lame. Philip had no way of knowing how complicated my relationship with Michonne was, but I did not have to answer to him.

"Michonne is a big girl. Stay and have another drink," he offered.

"I would but the curfew will be coming up soon," I said looking at him.

"You can stay here tonight," Philip said his lips pressed against my neck.

_Now, I knew he was coming on to me. How could I let him down easy? I did not want to offend someone who had been so kind to us. _

_His hands were now reaching for the snaps of my jeans. I knew what was going on in his mind._

_"_I am not ready," I pleaded looking into those blue eyes.

"I understand. A woman like you would not just hook up with someone she just meet. You can have all the time you need to get know me," he said softly kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I need more time," I said unable to move from his embrace.

"Don't take to long. I am not a patient man," he smirked.

"Will you walk me home?"

"Ofcourse," Philip said in his soft southern voice. _He was a beautiful man, but not for me._ I was already falling for my best friend. And that was all I could think about.

"I have decided to stay with Michonne. So I won't be needing another apartment," I told him as we walked down the street. We were holding hands again, and I knew I have to tell him the truth soon. Perphaps, he understand. I could not help I had these feelings for Michonne. They were confusing even for me.

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble to set you up one. I think there is an empty one close to mine," he said softly.

"Maybe later. Right now Michonne needs me until she adjusts to being here," I said calmly.

Philip looks at me with his blue eyes, and after a moment of slience he accepts this answer.

"You're right. But I'll see you again soon, right?"

"Yes. Tommorrow," I said kissing his cheek softly again.

"Until tommmorrow," he whispers.

"Goodnight Philip," I said going into the apartment before he could try anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Desire**

_I walked inside the apartment to see Michonne waiting on me. She had been pacing the floor again. She did not want to go out with the Governor, I thought smiling. On some level, I knew I had only gone to make her jealous._

"Andrea," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Michonne," I said staring into those dark brown eyes.

"I am so glad you are allright. I figured he would rape and kill you," her voice was shaking.

"No, but your are right. He likes me," I breathe.

"Just another reason why we have to leave her," Michonne said grabbing my hand.

"Why? Is it hard to believe someone would want to get involved with me?"

"No, but you don't want to go there with him," Michonne replied unwrapping her arms from mine.

"Why Michonne?" I was challengeing her.

_I needed her to admit it. That I was not crazy. And she felt the same way._

"Because you love Shane, and he could still be out there looking for you. And he would feel if you hooked up with this loser," Michonne said finally.

"So this about you worried about me ruining things with Shane?" I asked feeling hurt. I had never had these feelings for a woman before, but I was certain there were mutal. If I had know they weren't I might have hooked up with Philip. I mean why save myself for someone who did not care?

"Well, it not just that. I my gut tells me there is something off about the Governor," Michonne asked.

"Michonne, this is the most you have ever said to me, but you are still are not saying what I want to hear."

"And what are you wanting to hear?"

"Maybe I don't need words," I said pulling her into my arms. Our eyes locked with each others. I started to move closer, and put her lips against mine.

"Andrea, don't. I can't and I am sorry," she whispered.

_Now, suddenly my heart was broken into a million pieces. I took my hand off her, and walked out the door._

_"Where are you going?" Michonne pleaded._

_"You don't care," I said tears coming to my face. I was out walking in Woodbury past curfew. I was likely to get kicked out of Woodbury, but I did not care about that either. I could not sleep in the same room feeling the way I did about Michonne. Not since she did not return these feelings. I was seating on a park bench crying when I saw Philip walk over to me. He was wearing the usaul brown pants and black shirt. Great, what was he going to do?_

"Andrea, you should not be out past curfew," he said touching my shoulder. _His touch felt oddly pleasant._

"I know, but Michonne she was so mean," I said not wanting to him the full story.

"You want to stay the night at my apartment? I can sleep on the sofa," he offered.

"I don't know," I said wiping my tears.

"Come on. I'll keep you company. Help get your mind off of Michonne," he said touching my hair this time. _He could not keep his hands off of me, I thought._

"Okay," I agreed taking his hand.

_Even if Michonne could not love me I was not going to be lonely, I decided._


	5. Chapter 5

**5. A gentleman **

_I found Andrea outside crying. I had manged to convince to come back to my apartment with, but I knew I would not be sealing the deal. Not tonight atleast, but I would get her. One way or another, I decided. _

"Here have some more whiskey," I said handing her a cup.

"No thank you,"Andrea said sweetly.

"It will make you feel better," I said putting the cup in her face.

"Okay,"she said taking a small sip.

"I took a seat beside her on the sofa, and smiled. I noticed she had packed a bag. Where had she planned on going?

_What were her and Michonne fighting about?_

"You can sleep in one of my old shirts if you like," I said moving closer.

"That is kind of you," she whispers.

"What can I say you bring it out in me," I answered, and suddenly there were butterflies in my stomach. Maybe Andrea was exactly what I needed in my life. _A sweet girl that did not just fall at my feet like the others. The fact that she said no earlier only made me want her that much more. I knew now I just had to have her._

"Glad I can bring out the good in someone. All I seem to do is piss Michonne off lately," Andrea pouted.

"Don't think about it, baby," I said touching her cheek softly with the back of my hand. Overwhelmed or perhaps just too tired to think straight Andrea starts to break out into tears.

"I keep losing everyone I love. Amy, Shane, and now Michonne is probably gone too," she cries.

"Please don't cry. You won't lose everyone," I said attempting to console her. She does not move away, but allows me to wrap my arms around her. I find myself using my hands to explore every inch of her body and she makes no attempt to stop me.

"Sorry, I don't know why I am crying,"Andrea said embarrassed.

"No reason to be sorry. You have been through a lot, and now that you are finally safe, you don't know how to react," I said leaning in closer.

"Say that again," Andrea said looking at me with those bright blue eyes.

"You are safe here in Woodbury. You are safe with me Andrea," I promised her. I found myself leaning in to kiss her. Her lips softly touched against mine. She allowed my tongue to guide hers, and I continued touching her softly. My hands were unhooking her bra and grabbing her breasts. They felt so good in the palm of hand, when suddenly she pulled her lips away from mine.

_God, she could not just get me worked up like that and quit._

"I can't tonight. Not after fighting with Michonne and drinking all that whiskey. I hope you understand,"Andrea said sweetly.

Understand? She was being a fucking tease, but it made me want her even more.

"Yeah, we don't have to tonight. There will be other nights," I answered softly touching her blonde hair.

"You are true gentleman," Andrea said with a small smile. _I said nothing, but continue to hold her in my arms._ Just keep this up and Andrea is bond to give me want I what. I mean I could take it, but I wanted her to give it to me. Because I wanted her to love me, I admited. This was not some schoolboy crush. These feelings were real.


	6. Chapter 6

**7. Routine**

_Andrea did not talk about Michonne too much. She had assumed, for whatever reason that Michonne had left Woodbury. I knew she hadn't, but did not bring it up. I had planned on forcing her to leave soon enough. But now my main focus was on getting with Andrea._

_The way she fit in those tight jeans and little tee-shirt was starting to drive me crazy. _

She been staying at my apartment for four days, and we had a routine going on already. Andrea would sleep in, until I wake her up making breakfast. Sometimes I make eggs or pancakes.

Then I go tend to my duties while she stay in the apartment reading a book. Sometimes she go out to talk with Milton or Merle when she saw them walking by. I come home, take a shower, and go feed Penny while she had her little visits with the guys. I was sure they found her attractive, but they knew she was mine. So I did not worry too much. Better her chatting with Merle than Michonne who clearly hated me.

Afterwards she come back in the apartment and we have a quiet dinner. Then we seat together on the sofa drinking whiskey together. We cuddle, and after a few drinks she would allow me to kiss her a bit. I was almost completely happy with the way things were. In some sense I felt like I had my old life back.

Working to keep Andrea and Penny safe. I felt like I had a family again.

Although Sarah and Andrea were very different, I found out they were similar in many ways. _Like my late wife Andrea had blonde hair,tan skin, and blue eyes._ Andrea also had a smile that came easily to her lips.

_Both loved pancakes and sweet tea. Simple things, but I still took notice._

Andrea even wore the same perfume as Sarah. I knew when I smelled it on her the first time a few nights ago. I recognize the smell wild flowers and citrus anywhere. Andrea like my wife wore happy by Clinque. Smelling it on her brought back familiar memories of better days.

Holding Andrea in my arms, I felt secure and loved. Maybe, I could have a life with Andrea. She could stay here with me indefinitely. We could find a bigger place in Woodbury to live. Maybe even have a baby or two together. I could see us having something real.

_I pictured her smiling drinking tea on our front porch holding a newborn baby_._I could even see her looking at me with love in her eyes. _

If only Andrea would let go of whatever bond she had with Michonne. Then she could allow me to hold her,kiss her, and make love to her everyday. I respected that she wanted to wait._ Hell, I admired it even._ But I was going to show her there was no reason to wait anymore. That even though we only known each other a short time my commitment to her was real.

I was lost in my daydreams, when Andrea got up from my lap. I saw her putting her shoes on.

"Where are going?"

"I thought I might go take a walk," she answered softly.

"Care if I join you?"

"Not at all. I like that," she said taking my hand.

I could tell her mind was somewhere else as we walked down the streets of Woodbury together. She was still upset about Michonne, but she get over it soon enough I told myself. I was holding her tighter when Michonne walked over to Andrea out of nowhere. God, I was going to have to get rid of her.

"Andrea, I have been worried sick," Michonne said standing in between us.

"Honestly, Michonne I am fine," Andrea said moving closer to me.

"We have to talk," Michonne said looking at her with this intense stare.

_What was going on between these two girls? I knew there was something, but I could not put my finger on what it was exactly._

"Not now. Philip and I are taking a walk," Andrea said taking my hands in hers again.

"Please Andrea," Michonne said grabbing her hand away from mine.

"I believe she said not now," I told Michonne stepping in front of Andrea.

"I am leaving Woodbury tommorrow, and I want you to come with me," Michonne pleaded with her.

_I found myself rolling my eyes. How many times had Michonne begged Andrea to leave now?_

Andrea then did something unexpected she walked in front of me to Michonne, placing her hand on the side of her face.

Could it be they had something going on? No, Andrea loved me. She was mine.

"Can you give me a reason to leave with you?"

"The Governor is only using you. When he gets done, he will throw you out like trash," Michonne said looking at her.

"You can not say it even now," Andrea cried.

_Say what? What were the girls talking about?_

"Please go with me. We could still find your group. Rick, Carol, and Shane could still be out there," she said.

"It would be like finding a needle in a haystack," I told Andrea not wanting Michonne's words to effect her decison.

Andrea looked at me and then looked over at Michonne again. She nodded in agreement with me, but then her eyes turned again to Michonne.

"I am not worried about the group. Rick and the rest are survivors. I am tired Michonne. Tired of moving from place to place. I want to settle down and have a life. If the only reason why I should leave with you is finding the group then I am going to decline your offer," Andrea said coldly.

"I'll leave with or without you. But if you stay here with pretty boy, you'll regret it," Michonne sneered.

_Andrea said nothing, but looked closely as she walked off. I wondered if that would be the last we saw of her. Somehow I doubted it. I would not be that lucky_.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Her words just really get to me," Andrea said tugging on one of her blonde curls.

"I know it's hard to imagine someone leaving your life by their own choice. But it is her choice to make," I said wrapping my arms around Andrea.

"You are right. But do you ever wish you could make someone decisions for them? I don't expect you to understand, but I just want to know Michonne is safe," Andrea said looking at the ground.

"I want to make sure you are safe," I whispered taking her hand. She took my hand, and smiled saying nothing. Somehow seeing Michonne for only a few moments ruined whatever Andrea and I had going on. She'll get over it. Michonne would be gone in the morning, I smiled._ Then I have Merle take care of the problem for good, and would not have to worry about Andrea's controlling best friend getting in our way again. I have her all to myself_


	7. Chapter 7

**8. Feelings **

_Michonne wanted nothing from me, but friendship. Or else she would have said something today. Wouldn't have she? Maybe I should go talk to her before she left. See if we could not work something out. Perhaps she stay in Woodbury. I would just explain to Philip that I loved Michonne. _

_He would understand. Wouldn't he? He seem to be reasonable enough guy. Although I knew he had feelings for me. But we could all be adult about this. I mean it's not like I had sex with him. We had only shared a few kisses over whiskey. And if Philip did not understand, Michonne and I could leave Woodbury together. All that mattered what I had to know how she felt about me. If she did not love me than maybe I could move on with Philip. But I had to know for sure. One way or the other._

"Is your dinner good?" Philip asked me looking across the table_._

"Yes, thank you," I said taking a bit of the spaghetti. He poured me a glass of white wine, and I took a sip.

"What is on your mind?"

"Michonne,"I said truthfully.

"I will make sure she has a vehicle with food and supplies. She'll be taken care of," he promised.

"I am still considering going with her," I admitted to him.

"You can't be serious,"he said calmly.

"I don't want her out there by herself. I was with her for eight months and she kept me alive," I said looking down at the plate. Perhaps, now was the time to tell him. Be honest about my desire to be with Michonne. _Maybe, if I could admit it to him then I could find a way to tell her._

"I will keep you alive now. Going out there would be suicide. You can't go Andrea," his voice is stern.

I bite my lip and looked out the window. I could not deal with someone giving me orders. I was old enough to make my own decisions. Still, I decided not to say anything. Telling him that his feelings were one sided might not be as easy as I originally thought. I put it off until after I talked to Michonne. _Because I did not want to hurt his feelings if I would be staying in Woodbury._

"You are right. I am not going anywhere," I said suddenly feeling trapped.

"Good. These last few days have been amazing. I haven't felt like this since my wife died. You are a special woman. I can't lose you," Philip murmurs, his eyes darkening.

Shit, I thought. He was taking this way to seriously. I had assumed we had only been messing around, but I had not said otherwise.

_Would he even let me go now? Could Michonne be right? Was there something off about him? I couldn't think about that now. I had to talk to Michonne. And then I decide my next move about what do with Philip. _


	8. Chapter 8

**9. In Love**

"Andrea, your breakfast is getting cold," Philip said looking at the food I had not even touched.

"I guess I am not to hungry this morning," I said looking out the window.

"Eat," Philip demanded. It went without saying I was looking for Michonne.

_I picked up my fork, and took some bites. Was she gone allready? Could Philip had her removed from Woodbury? All these thoughts were going through my head when Michonne came through the front door._

_"Well hello to you," Philip muttered as she walked in._

_She said nothing, but walked over to me placing her hands in mine. Her eyes locked with mine and for a moment we were the only two people in the world._

"Andrea, I am sorry. I should not have pulled away the other day when you tried to kiss me," said aloud enough for Philip to hear.

"But you did pull away. Honestly, Philip has been there for me. He has supported me and show me affection in a way you can't. I don't think you are capable of that anymore," I said truthfully.

"I think you should go Michonne. Andrea has made her choice,"Philip said forcefully.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say. Why did you pull away?," I said looking at Michonne.

"I was scared and confused. Look I never had feelings for woman before. This is a first for me," Michonne whispered.

"It's a first for me too. But I don't think of it that way. I love you for who you are. You being a woman does not change that," I said moving closer to her.

"I was afriad. Scared of giving you my heart and then losing you. I have lost so many people I care about," Michonne said putting my hands on her hips.

"I am scared too. But we can be afriad together. I love you Michonne," I said putting my hands on face. I suddenly felt free being able to say the words outloud. I did not have to pretend anymore.

"I love you too. And I don't want you with Shane or Philip. I want you with me," Michonne said pressing her lips against mine. I returned her kiss and feel the softness of her tongue pressing against mine. This kiss is so intense and intimate. Well, maybe not that intimate, I think remembering Philip is in the room. I slowly pull away from her lips and look over at Philip. I could not tell for sure, but I thought there were tears in his eyes.

"I want to be with you, but I need to talk to Philip first," I whispered.

"Andrea, we need to get out of here," Michonne pleaded.

"Just give me five minutes."

"I'll be right outside," Michonne said looking at Philip. He says nothing, but opens the door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

10. I want Michonne

"Finish your breakfast," Philip said pretending nothing happened.

"I am sorry, Philip. I never meant to hurt you," I whispered getting up from the table.

"But you did. I had no idea you were gay. I mean we together on the sofa dry humping every night. You kept promising me we have sex," Philip says wiping a few tears from his face.

"That was wrong of me. I was confused and I thought Michonne did not return my feelings," I said grabbing my bag. I begin the process of gathering all my belongs from his apartment. I see his eyes staring at me with angry. I am putting my perfume in the bag when he walks over and grabs my arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, Andrea," he sneered.

"That is not up to you. I love Michonne and we are going to be together. I should not have lead you on, but I can't help who I love," I said moving away from him.

"I can't help that I love you either," Philip says moving toward me.

"Don't say that. You don't love me. You can't," I said.

"But I do love you, Andrea. What can of life will she give you? On the road all the time. That's no way to live. You said so yourself that your tired of that. Stay here with me. I'll take care you," Philip said pressing his lips against mine.

"I can't Philip. I wish I could ,but I love Michonne," I said moving my lips away from his.

"You will want for nothing if you stay here. I will make you love me. I want you so bad," he pleaded.

"I am sorry so. I do have feelings for you, but it is not love. I wish I could," I said softly hoping I could make him understand.

"Are you sure? Really think about this hard," Philip said putting his hands on my face.

"I have been thinking about it for while. I have made up my mind. I want Michonne," I said pulling away.

"Well, you should go then. Martinez will get your supplies," he said, touching my arm one last time.

"Thank you for your kindness," I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Andrea," he said handing me my bag from the floor. _ I felt relief as I walked out and into Michonne's arms._

"I love you," I told Michonne kissing her lips quickly.

"I love you too, but we need to get out of here. I don't believe he is going to just let you go for minute," Michonne said taking my hand.

"Everything will be fine,"I promised her.

"I am not going to let him hurt you," Michonne said smiling at me.

"I sort of wish we could stay another night in Woodbury," I whispered.

"Why?"

"So we could sleep in that bed together one last time," I said grinning.

"We will figure out something," Michonne says smiling back at me.

_ We begin to walk together, and my heart is overjoyed. This is finally happening. We are going to start a life together._


	10. Chapter 10

**11. Fooled**

_God, how dumb was I? Andrea was a lesbian?_ Why did she spend so much time with me then? _Making me believe I had a chance. She had fooled me, but I was going to repay her._

_Sure, I let her believe she was leaving Woodbury. But she wasn't. I would have her back here tonight. Perhaps after getting a little shaken up, she change her mind. See I was not someone she could just throw away or play mind games with. I might be the Governor, but I did have a heart afterall._

_I had wanted to do this the right way. I wanted to earn her love. I had tried to be patience with her. But finding out Andrea never gave a shit about me at all hurt like hell._

_Was my fault for not seeing what was right in front of me. I mean how could I miss this? How could I not see it? Their long looks at each other. The fact they shared an apartment with a bed? How did I miss it? Why I had believed Andrea's lies? Promising me we be together when the time was right. What she meant was never. I should have just taken her. Can't be the good guy and get what you want, I thought even more hurt. _

There was a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. Could Andrea have come back? Realize she made a mistake? I was hopeful, until I answered the door. It was not Andrea. It was only Merle. I opened the door and welcomed him inside.

"Did you know Blondie and her girlfriend are leaving today?"

"Yeah. Andrea just told me as much," I said walking over to pour myself another glass of whiskey. I needed it to calm myself down after seeing what happened with Andrea and Michonne. They were kissing each other right in front of me. _As if I was not even there._

"And you are all right with that. I mean with Andrea leaving Woodbury?"

"No," I muttered.

"I didn't figure as much. Do ya want to follow them? Bring her back?"

"Absolutely," I said clearly.

"What about Michonne? What should I do with her?"

"Kill her. I don't want her anywhere near my Andrea again," I said staring intensely at Merle in his eyes. _I wanted him to understand how serious I was about this._

"Why even let them leave? I mean Andrea is already here. Why go through the trouble of letting her believe she has a chance of escaping?"

"That's the point. I want to Andrea to believe she is safe, and then I want to take that away from her. That's how you break people. Taking away their hope, and once they are broken you can control them," I taking another drink of whiskey.

"Okay," Merle agrees still somewhat confused. _He does not understand my logic, and I did not want to explain in detail why I wanted to be done this way. _

"Take Martinez with you. I want this done right. Andrea back here and Michonne dead. Understand?"

"Understood," he agrees walking out of the apartment.

I pour some more whiskey and wait for Andrea to be brought back to me. I imagine the horror on her face as she witnesses Michonne getting killed in front of her eyes. Her lover covered in blood while she begged them to stop. Part of wanted to go and do it myself.

But I knew it was better if I waited here for her. I was so angry at this moment I could kill Andrea, and that was not what I wanted. I needed her alive.

_I'll go talk to Penny, I thought. I would tell her about Andrea. Maybe listen to music, have some more whiskey, and I calm down. By the time Andrea got back I be in a better state of mind. I make her understand why things had to be this way._ _Give her one last chance to come around, I decided._


	11. Chapter 11

**12. Give into me**

_Michonne and I hadn't gotten to far when the car Martinez gave us broke down. I looked into her brown eyes and saw frustration._

"They gave us a bad car on purpose," Michonne yelled throwing the keys.

"I sure they didn't. You are always believe the worst about people," I said taking her hand.

"Andrea you are so naïve and too trusting. The way the Governor looked at you, I don't believe he would let you leave. Not without a fight. His men are close by and I can feel it," Michonne said squeezing my hand.

"No one is up to anything. I mean Philip was not happy that I left, but he accept it. We are safe here. We are together," I said moving closer to her.

"I think they are following us. Merle a good tracker. I swear I saw them," Michonne said shaking all of a sudden.

"Look, I talked to Philip. He knows I love you. There is no reason for them to follow us," I said touching her face.

"Something is not right about this. I don't trust it," Michonne said reaching moving closer.

"I agree. Something is terribly wrong here. We have been alone for over an hour, but I still haven't got do this," I said putting my lips on her again.

Her lips felt wet against mine, our warm bodies touching each other, and her hands covering me felt right. This was real love. What I saw in all those romantic movies and heard in all those love songs. What my parents had. What had Glenn and Maggie had. What I had always wanted. This was the real thing. Someone who knew how to make me feel safe and secure. Someone I could trust. Someone whose needs I would put before my own. I do anything to safe her safe, I promised myself.

"I love you Andrea, but this is not the time," Michonne whispered.

"You are so beautiful, Michonne," I said gently kissing her neck.

_I found myself removing my clothes slowly, tossing them on the floorboard of the car. Michonne made no attempts to argue that we should keep moving. She was lost in the moment as much as I was. Her soft lips kissing mine and moving down lower. Soon she was kissing in between my legs. Here tongue moving softly inside me._

"Oh I love you," I moaned as she continued moving inside me slowly with her tongue.

_Please don't stop, I thought. I never wanted this feeling to end. She was inside. Our now naked bodies covering each other._

"Andrea, I have waited so long for this," Michonne said, body moving against mine. She uses her tongue and fingers to pleasure me. I return the favor with mine. We are losing track of time just by holding and kissing each other. I got lost looking into those soft brown eyes. I was forgetting everything, but us.

"I am never letting you go again," I said kissing her forehead.

"I thought you said never say never," Michonne teased pulling her pants on.

"Never," I smiled getting dressed.

"We got to get move on it. We need to find shelter before dark," Michonne said taking my hand.

"Yes, my love," I smiled still tasting her on my lips. I was not worried, but I wanted to get far from Woodbury. So then Michonne would be able to relax._ I wanted to be able to enjoy her again soon_. _We had waited to long to be together and I did not want to be in constant fear. _


	12. Chapter 12

**13. Conscience**

"It would have been a hell of alot easier to keep the girls at Woodbury than to have to chase their asses all the way out here," I said looking over at Martinez.

"The Governor has to keep up appearances. Can't have the townspeople thinking they aren't free to leave when they chose," Martinez said annoyed.

_He was ready to get this over with and did not want to hear that I suddenly grown a conscience._

_"_Can't have that. But honestly why does he want Blondie so bad?"

"Why do think Merle?" Martinez smirked at me.

"Yeah, but there are plenty of girls that are more than willingly. Seems like a lot of trouble for the Governor to get some ass," I said knowing the girls were close. I could hear them talking and laughing. _They sounded so fucking peaceful._

"Well, people tend to want what they can't have. I don't care either way, but if we don't bring her back it will be our asses on the line," Martinez said talking about Andrea as if she was an object not a person. _Something we could just bring to the Governor like a toothbrush or a bar of soap._

"We could lie. Say we could not find them," I said to Martinez.

"We can't pussy out on this one. I know you were friends with this Andrea girl, but the Governor get what he 's our job to bring her to him," Martinez said forcefully.

I nodded knowing there was no changing Martinez's mind._ He was right about our asses being on the on the line, but shit Andrea did not deserve this_.

_What would the Governor to do after Andrea was finished with her?_ _He seem to be a little unstable lately, I thought._

"There are the girls," I said pointing at the two of them walking hand and hand.

"Well, most important thing is we get Andrea back alive. The Governor was clear about that," Martinez said as we started to walk closer to them. I nodded ,but for a moment I thought about helping them escape. _Soon that moment passed. _


	13. Chapter 13

**14. S****_acrifice for love_**

_"I want you have this,"_Michonne whispered in my ear. She had carefully removed her necklace and placed it on around my neck. I could feel her fingers closing the clasp.

"I can't. It's yours," I said looking down at the gold pendant that was shapedlike the letter M. The M for my Michonne, I thought beaming.

"No. It's yours. Everything I have is yours now," Michonne promised me.

"But all I want is you," I said taking in her beautiful smile.

"Well, we better get moving," Michonne said still believing Merle was following us. I took her hand and noticed how it fits perfectly with mine.

"Come on Michonne. What are you going to do? There four against two," I heard Merle yell unexpectedly.

_She was right. The Governor had his men follow us. What were going to do? This is why they could not find my gun and the car broke down. God, I was too trusting like Michonne said. How could have been so blind?_

"Stay here," Michonne whispered to me.

"No, I can't let them hurt you," I pleaded to her.

"It's going to beokay, baby," She promises kissing my lips quickly. I stay hidden behind the trees as Michonne starts attacking them with her knife.

"Where is Andrea," Martinez screams at her.

"Dead. Walker got Andrea," she lied. I see one of the Governor's men go down to the ground. Poor kid did not deserve to die, I think feeling regretful.

_Why did they have to follow us? Why could they not leave us alone? Why could I not just be happy with my love?_

"You are lying. She is near by," Martinez said running past her looking for me._ I could hear him getting closer to the large tree I was hiding behind._

_Michonnekills the another guy, and Merle starts shooting his gun. He is getting close to killing her, I think panicking. In my pocket I have a small knife. That's all, but I get it out. I am ready to protect Michonne. _

_I was not going to just set by and watch my love get killed._

Merle knocks the sword out of Michonne's hand. He is holding her down now. I see Martinez grab the sword. Merle points the gun at her head.

"No," I said taking my pocket knife and stabbing Merle in the neck. He lets gooff Michonne, but Martinez grabs me in the process.

Michonne eyes meet with mine.

"Don't just stand there. Run for your life Michonne. I'll be okay," I yelled.

"I won't leave you," she mouths silently.

"Please run. I love you too much for you to die now," I cried passionately.

Merle has his gun back in hand, and sadly Michonne starts to run away. _Suddenly some walkers start to come up to us. I watch as Merle shoots them and the two men Michonne killed who came back._

_"It's going okay, Blondie," Merle promises me as rips a piece of his shirt off. I watch as he ties it around his neck where I cut him. I guess it was not deep enough to do any real damage. Too bad, I thought. What kind of friend was he? _

"We need to go after Michonne," Martinez said holding me and her sword tightly.

"Why? We got Andrea. You've got the sword. We'll tell the Governor she is dead," Merle said.

"But she is still alive," Martinez argued.

"Unarmed out there with walkers. Michonne is as good as dead," Merle pointed out.

"I suppose you are right, but we told the Governor we kill her," Martinez argued.

"It's not worth our time. Blondie is not going to say anything. Are you?"

"No. I'll say whatever you want. Just let her be," I begged Martinez.

"Alright," he agrees finally taking me back to their vehicle.

_I am handcuffed to Martinez and the two begin to talk. _

"Everything will be fine. The Governor will be so happy to have Andrea back that Michonne won't even matter. Besides, we got the sword to give him. A little lie ain't gonna hurt anything," Merle tells Martinez.

Martinez nods knowing that Michonnehas gotten away and there is nothing else that can be done.

I feel my heart start to pound. I did not know how to feel. Part of me is heartbroken, but the other part is happy. Knowing that Michonne is okay.

This is what true love is. When you love someone you will _sacrifice_ anything for them. Even your own life.

_I could have stayed hidden, and maybe escaped. But I would not have been able to live with myself knowing that Michonnewas dead. Her life was more important than mine now, I thought. I only hoped Michonne understood why I had to let her go._

_Looking down at the necklace, I am happy to have a small piece of her still with me. A token of our love, I thought. _


	14. Chapter 14

**15. Let me go**

_Merle had left and I was still handcupped to Martinez._ _I had been a lawyer and I used words to persuade others in the past. Maybe I could somehow talk Martinez into letting me go. I had nothing to lose at this point._

"You should probably take a bath," Martinez said when we walked into Philip's apartment_. He took off the cuffs but kept a gun pointed at my head._

"Why are you doing this? What do you get from it? Hurting innocent people for the Governor," I questioned him.

"I get to stay in Woodbury. Have enough food to eat,take a warm shower, and sleep in a nice bed. I say that's a pretty good," he said not really paying attention to my words.

_I was going to have to dig deeper. Really get into his head._

"You were a husband and a father once. Would you want someone to treat your daughter this way? To hold her against her will, while some stranger rapes her. Would you want that for your wife?" I said staring into his brown eyes.

_He hesitated, thinking over what I had just said. Then finally he spoke._"Just wash up Andrea. It's unfortunate about what is about to happen to you, but maybe you should have been honest in the first place. Told everyone about your relationship with Michonne. We all saw how you carried on with the Governor. Staying all night with him, kissing him, and holding his hand. No wonder he got pissed when you did not put out," Martinez said shifting the blame on me.

_Sure, blame the victim I thought as I got in the bathtub._ I used the soap sadly cleaning away the smells of Michonne. I never touch her again, I thought in despair. I looked down at the gold necklace that Michonne had given me. It gave me hope that someday we be together again. But how long would it be before that taken away from me?

"You have to let me go," I said as I got out of the bathtub.

"I don't take orders from you Andrea. Now put on these clothes," he said throwing them at me. He unphased that I was naked in front of him. I looked down at the clothes. I put on the white bra, white underwear, a pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt that had blue crosses printed on it. These were my clothes, I thought. The Governor must have kept them for when I came back. This was all part of his plan.

"The Governor is here now," Martinez said as he left me alone in the bathroom. What was I going to do? I doubted I could reason with Philip, I thought as stepped into the living room. His blues eyes locked with mine, and I took a deep breath.

_"Andrea,"he whispers my name and I have feel my whole body tremble._

"I am going to leave you two alone," Martinez says looking at the Governor.

"Thank you Martinez," he says.

What was going to happen now? I knew he was not going to be taking me for stroll in Woodbury. No, he was upset. I could tell from the look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**16. Not a victim**

I stood there saying nothing as Philip continued to stared at me. The apartment was dark with candles glowing and some soft music playing in the background. It reminded me of a scene from my favorite play_ Phantom of the Opera. There was something creepy about Philip sitting there holding a glass of whiskey in his hands. But this is a not a play. This is reality. You are here with this person who clearly is unstable. _

_No one ever leaves Woodbury, Michonne had warned me. She was right. About everything. Why I had believed the Governor was a good man? I should have known._

"Why so quiet, Andrea?" Philip said putting down his glass of whiskey.

"I was thinking about Michonne," I answer as put his hand on the side of back. Stop it, I wanted to scream. Somehow the words weren't coming out.

"I am sorry you had to see that. I told Merle and Martinez to bring you both back alive. They said Michonne did not give them a choice," Philip whispered his fingers now in my hair. I could feel his body pressed against mine. His erection rubbing against my back.

_Liar, I thought to myself._

"Why could you not just let us go? I told you I loved Michonne," I said tears running down my face.

"Shhh, it's alright," Philip said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not okay. You made me believe I could leave Woodbury any time I wanted, but that was never true. I thought you were a good man. But you are nothing! Nothing," I said suddenly hitting his chest hard.

I was tired of Philip's mind games. _Everything was clear now_. He had always came around me when I was in a vulnerable state. And then he take back to his apartment pouring whiskey down my throat. All this to have control over me. Now that I had refused given him control, he was taking it.

"You need to calm down Andrea," he said grabbing my arms. He was forcing me on the bed now. Pulling of my shirt and reaching for the snaps of my jeans.

"No. Don't do this. You have made it clear what type of person you are," I said trying to get away from his hold on me. No matter how hard I tried to get away, I couldn't. He was too strong.

"I thought I made it clear. I could have had you both killed but I didn't. You are still here," Philip whispers as he removes my pants.

"Why did you not kill me?" I said his hands holding me down now.

"You have something I want," Philip whispers my clothes laying on the floor.

_I did not have to ask what it was. The look in his eyes and the_ size _of his erection said it all. There had to be away to stop this, I thought._

"Please, you don't have to do this. _Rowan wants to be with you_. There are other woman here, who would love to be with you. Just not me," I pleaded.

"But I love you," Philip said pressing his lips against my breast. His tongue was on my nipple and his hands grabbing between my legs.

_No, this was not happening. I was not going to be his victim. It was not going down like this I decided._ _I was not like other girls he had controled._

_No, this was not my fault. This was my body and I got to say who I had sex with and didn't. _


	16. Chapter 16

**17. Fighting back **

Everything was happening so fast. Philip was kissing every inch of my body and I felt powerless to stop it.

_But I was not weak. _

_Don't let your emotions control you. Be prepared for when the shit goes down. Shane's words were burned in my mind. He was right. I could not just let this happen. My hands were free now and saw that one of those candles were close enough to reach. Could I do? Yes, I decided._

_"Kiss me lower," I whispered to Philip. _

_He looked up at and smiled for a moment._

_"I knew you come around," he said moving lower on body. I wanted nothing more than to plush him off me, but not yet. _

"Oh yes," I moaned playing along. He was letting his guard down, and his face was buried in between my legs._ I reached over grabbing the candle, and poured the hot wax on his back. Sure enough he jumped off of me._

"Motherfucker,"he said as I got up from the bed. Pulling my clothes are quickly and slipped on my shoes.

"You don't get to touch me. You aren't good enough," I screamed at him.

"Fuck Andrea. You are making things alot harder for yourself," he said pulling his pants on. I threw a lamp at him and made a run for the door. Once I was outside everything would be fine. He wouldn't drag me back to the apartment in front of the town, would he?

No, I told myself walking through the streets. But there was noone to be seen. Suddenly,I remembered the curfew. There would be no one to see us. Only Martinez and Merle would be out this late. And there weren't going to be any help. What would I do now? Who was someone I could trust to hide me from Philip? Milton? No, he could not be reasoned with either.

Suddenly my mind came to Rowan. That was a long shot. She was pretty far stuck up Philip's ass. _But where else did I have to go? Nowhere._

I ran as fast as I could to her apartment. I knew Philip was behind me, but I thought I had lost him. I knocked loudly on her door.

"Andrea?" Rowan said answering the door in her pajamas.

"Shut the door," I said walking inside.

"Okay," she said clearly confused.

"The Governor is not what he seems. He is trying to hurt me," I said hoping I could make someone understand.

"I don't understand. The Governor is a good man and you two are so close," Rowan said handing me a glass of water.

"I need you to hide me. In your closet somewhere the Governor won't find me," I pleaded with her.

" Maybe you should see a doctor Andrea," Rowan suggested pulling on her dark hair.

"Please," I said showing her a fresh bruise he just gave me. Her eyes grew big for a minute. Maybe I had gotten through.

"I guess you could stay here tonight. We won't tell the Governor. Go to my bedroom. Hide there. If anyone comes to the door I'll take care of it," she promised.

_I looked into her eyes, and felt like I could trust her. But I could not be sure._


	17. Chapter 17

**18. Hide and seek**

_Andrea went inside Rowan's house. I saw her rush inside. My heart my was pounding as I chased her. For some reason I was more turned on than mad. Her attempt to burn my skin was a failure. It was maybe a second degree burn at best. Nothing that would not heal. I took a deep breath and knocked on Rowan's door._

"Governor why are you here so late," Rowan said softly.

"I am looking for Andrea. She not here by any chance?"

"No," she lied.

"Look, I know this hard to understand but Andrea is sick. She has become mentally unstable and I need to take her to see a doctor," I said calmly to Rowan.

"I am not so sure I believe you," Rowan snapped back at me.

_Damn, these girls were sticking together._

_"You don't have to believe me. But you say she is not here," I said looking around._

"That's right," Rowan said standing in front of the door.

"Well, I like to see for myself," I said walking inside.

"You don't have a right to search my apartment. Do you have warrant?" Rowan said annoyed.

"Cute. But I don't need a warrant. I run this town. If you want to stay here shut the fuck up," I said walking through the house looking.

"Look, leave Andrea alone. She is clearly upset. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Maybe she will want to see you then," Rowan said following me.

"I thought you said she wasn't here," I smirked walking in her bedroom.

I looked it the most obvious places first, but she was not in the closet. Nor was she under the bed. Suddlenly I decided to check in the bathroom. Sure enough Andrea was laying in the tub. I shut the door and reached down for her.

"You not taking me without a fight," she said seeing I was there.

"Why are you making this so hard on yourself? Look, you can keep fighting me and I'll kill Rowan in there. She's innocent bystander who only tried to help you. Is that what you want? More people to die?"

"Fuck you," Andrea said getting up.

"Here, I think you need these back on," I said handcuffing her.

"Don't hurt her," Andrea said as I took her from the bathroom.

"I won't this time, but pull this shit again I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. I promise," I sneered dragging her back to my apartment.

I laid her back on bed and I saw there was a necklace around her neck. She had never wore one before. I knew because I often stare at her from head to toe.

Seeing the letter M on it, I knew it was Michonne. I grabbed the necklace and it broke instantly.

"Give that back," Andrea yelled.

"No. I might have let you kept it but not since you pulled that shit," I said throwing it out the window.

"Please give it back. That's all I have left of Michonne," she pleaded.

"Now you have nothing left of her, and I am going to finish up what I started," I said smiling at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**19. Never**

_I had never done this before. Forced someone to have sex with me._

_After Sarah died I only had sex with a few prostitutes here and there. None put of a fight ofcourse. They were a sure thing._

_And then when I begin the Governor I was getting plenty of ass. Rowan and I hooked up more than once. There were others too. No one had ever said no to me since I became Governor and that was part of the problem. Andrea had not only broke my heart, but she hurt my ego. I knew people looked down on me because I couldn't seal the deal with her. _

_Martinez had teased me saying he would have already fucked her several times._

_Who was she to tell me no anyways? Didn't she realize how important I was? How I had kept all these people alive. How I saved her life. She owes me this, I reasoned with myself._

"You don't get to touch me. You aren't good enough," I could still hear her screaming. God she was full of herself. What did I expect she used to be a lawyer and I had no doubt if I had meet her before all this she wouldn't have looked at me twice. I wasn't good enough then or now, I thought pissed off.

_Well, I was touching her now._

"You like that? I asked her placing my fingers inside her.

"No, "she said but I could feel her getting wet for me. I could see her nipples getting hard and the look in her eyes told me she was enjoying it. I_ knew that she secretly wanted me but she would not admit it._

_"_You do," I whispered in her ear. Seeing her tied to the bed like that turned me on. _Made me feel powerful._ My erection was hard and I could not wait to be inside her.

_"No stop please. You don't have do this," she begged._

"I need this. I have to you. You don't know what you do to me, Andrea," I said thrusting myself inside her. It felt so damn good. I did not care that she was still begging and pleading with me to stop as I continued to move inside her. I filled her up, but found myself still unsatisfied. So I made love to her a second time, and she finally stopped begging me to stop.

When I was I done I held Andrea in arms. I told myself in time she see that I was who she belonged with, and she loved me. I only needed more time, and I could earn her love.


	19. Chapter 19

**20. haunted me **

_I felt so emotional after Philip raped me. I wanted to do nothing, but lay in the bed. I tried to sleep so I could forget it. Still even in my dreams Philip haunted me. I woke up the next day he was there staring at me._

"Good morning sweetheart," Philip said bringing me breakfast in bed. He watched as I attempted to eat the pancakes he brought me. I slowly sipped on my coffee.

I felt so used and damaged. But I could not scream or cry anymore.

"I am going to stay in bed today," I said looking at my legs that were now tyed down. Thankfully, he untied my hands so I could eat. Not that I felt like eating.

"You have a sense of humor,"Philip said in southern drawl.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything," he says touching my the side of my face.

"Can I go oustide after the sunsets and see the stars," I whispered.

"You can't. The curfew keeps everyone safe," Philip said his voice stern.

"Please. Just this once. I want to look at the stars," I pleaded to him. I was beaten and broken. _Could he not allow me to have this?_

_"I suppose for a few minutes. You will have to be handcuffed with an escort," he whipers._

"I understand," I whispered.

"You will be happy here," Philip promises kissing my forehead.

_ He ties my hands back to the bed and leaves me there alone. I close my eyes and dream about Michonne. _

_Was she thinking about me now? Or was she dead? _


	20. Chapter 20

**21. Wishing on a Star**

Philip kept his promised and allowed be to go outside after curfew. Merle was holding my hands that were cuffed.

"I am surprized the Governor did not take you out here himself, Blondie," Merle said to me.

"I asked for you," I said looking up at the sky.

"Why?"

"You think there is a chance Michonne could still be alive?" I questioned him.

"Yes, she a tough black bitch. I say there is a good chance she's still alive," Merle smiled.

"And you think she could be looking up at the stars now?"

"I suppose,"he said simply.

"It makes me feel closer to Michonne. Looking up at these stars. And wishing that somehow we will be together again. I used to makes wishes all the time as a little girl, but I don't have any hope now that wishes on stars come true," I said taking a deep breath.

"I should have let you go with her," Merle admitted.

"I like to believe you let Michone go, out of the kindness in your heart," I said quietly.

"Here. I know this ain't gonna make anything right, but I found it,"he mutters.

_I look in my hand and see he has placed the gold necklace with the M pendant there. Michonne's necklace, the only thing I had to remind me of her. After looking closely at it I see that he has fixed the clasp. Having this necklace gives me hope. Maybe Michonne come back to Woodbury to save me or maybe Merle help me escape._

_Somehow Michonne and I would be together. I would just have to stay alive until that day came. Merle bringing the necklace back to me was a sign from the universe that I shouldn't give up._

_"Thank you," I smiled placing the necklace in my back pocket. I find a place to hide it later. Philip wouldn't take it from me again._

"It's time to come inside," Philip said walking over to us. Merle says nothing as Philip takes ahold of my arm. I watch as Merle walks away.

"I like seeing the stars," I said softly to Philip.

"See, I'll do anything to make you happy," he promises.

_But the only way I'll ever be happy is I can be with Michonne, I think to myself._

I look up at the stars one last time and think about how Michonne is under these same stars.

_And for a moment it feels almost as if I am in her arms again._

**_The End_**

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Jason Mraz _

**_AN: Notes I hoped you enjoyed it. This was my first Michonne story, and I hope I did the character justice. As well as the Andrea/Michonne relationship. _**


End file.
